Programmable circuit devices of many kinds are well known. Such programmable circuit devices typically have one or more inputs for receiving information to be stored and processed. The information processing may include performing selected logic operations to produce an output at a selected bitline. The programmable circuit devices may be interconnected as an array having a plurality of input lines and output bitlines. The interconnections which determine the logical functions to be accomplished can either be hard wired ahead of time or determined at a later operating time.
The information which may be subject to logical operation is stored in selected cells which are well known to those skilled in the art. The cells storing information to be processed may be volatile or non-volatile. If the cells are volatile, their state or informational content is subject to irrevocable loss in the event of a power loss or failure. The information in the cells can be sensed or retrieved according to well-known sensing techniques. These well-known techniques unfortunately consume excessive amounts of electric power because of the electric currents required to accomplish the sensing operation.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to develop a circuit architecture for high speed, low or zero power operation which depends upon self-sensing cells able to produce a logical information output without requiring performance of conventional cell sensing operations which consume excessive amounts of electric power.
A further object of the invention is to increase the speed and reduce the power consumption of programmable circuit devices, including but not limited to programmable memories and programmable logic devices and arrays.
It is yet another object of the invention to develop a programmable device which is independent of cell current capabilities.